Mina Hinata
Mina Hinata is the main female protagonist of Mythos. She is the next heiress of the Hinata Clan after her older brother, Chrome, lost the title of heir. She is the only daughter and youngest child of Himo Hinata and the late Archangel Mary, the aunt of Mavis Hinata. She is known as the Snow-Haired Holy Queen. She is a second-year college student at Mythos Academy, the former President of the Occult Research Club. Appearance Mina is a beautiful young woman of short height, with pink eyes. She has long snow-white hair that reached down to her waist. For someone her age, she is noted for having a distinctly slender yet curvaceous figure with large breasts. Although she has worn various types of clothing throughout the series, her most commonly worn outfit is the Mythos Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt (short sleeves for spring/summer), with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. After forming a contract with Mitsuya, Mina gains a choker-like tattoo around her throat which takes the appearance of a love heart with two prongs extending around either side of her neck. Personality Mina normally displays a calm demeanour, preferring to remain quiet when around others. However, she is prone to outbursts when faced with inappropriate situations such as finding erotic magazines underneath Mitsuya's bed or being left at the mercy of Lilium's Succubus curse. Despite this, she is also caring and affectionate. She genuinely appreciates Mitsuya's kind treatment and protection, and feels uncomfortable about having to deceive innocent people. Deep down she is afraid of her current situation and constantly being under threat, but when faced with danger she won't hesitate to face the challenge. History Plot Powers & Abilities Equipment Twilight Chalice ( ): Mina's Longinus. The Twilight Chalice has the ability to make contact with the principle of life, where Mina has been forcefully told about how the life and soul is made. Due to the nature of the Twilight Chalice, Mina also takes in the mind and the concept of the dead, the living, and various other things as she uses the Holy Grail which resulted in her current broken state by the abundance of thoughts that enters her heart and soul when overusing the Twilight Chalice. * Animancy: Through the Twilight Chalice, Mina can control the principle of life, granting her abilities such as resurrection, regeneration bestowal and life renewal. * Soul Manipulation * Resurrection * Youth Inducement Sylph Acceleration Dragonar '''( lit. "Twilight Sylph Princess of the Fairy King's Forest"): A combination technique between Mina and Mitsuya. Mitsuya uses his Red Wyverns and they sync both of their auras and the Wyverns attach themselves to Mina to create her own female version of Mitsuya's Scale Mail. The armor acts just like Mitsuya's, boosting Mina's abilities and giving her the ability to utilize Boost, Transfer, and Penetrate until she reaches her limit, and fire generation and manipulation. '''Unnamed Golden Sword: A golden sword able to be used by Angels and Sylphs, which Mina received from Netherworld as a blessing after her engagement to Mitsuya. She plans to pass it on to their future children. Relationships Mina Hinata/Relationships Trivia Navigation